Toma Asiento, hijo
by TheQuibblergirl
Summary: "George usando un esmoquin, limpiando una escopeta." Una serie de one-shots de los padres de algunos personajes conociendo a los novios. Estos one-shots no me pertenecen y son una traducción del fic "Have A Seat, Son" de FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust.


**Disclaimer: Este cuento no me pertenece, sino que es una traducción del inglés al español. Este cuento le pertenece a FaithTrustandALittlePixieDus t.**

**Mil gracias a Julietaa por betearme el fic, ayudarme tanto con la traducción y ser tan buena amiga :)**

**Ojalá disfruten :)**

* * *

Rose y Scorpius se encontraban sentados en el sillón a un metro de distancia. Ella continuamente trataba de tomarle de la mano, pero él no se atrevía a tocarla. El padre de su novia estaba siempre mirando, observándolos desde lejos.

Como mínimo, Scorpius estaba aterrado. El señor Weasley era un auror, había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, medía un metro ochenta y dos. Era terrorífico.  
Ron salió de la cocina y puso sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, tenía los nudillos blancos.  
-Scorpius, ¿hablamos en el estudio?  
Scorpius, que tenía la cara de color verde, tragó saliva. Lentamente se puso de pie, limpiándose el sudor de las manos en sus vaqueros. No recordaba haber estado así de nervioso en su vida.

-Papi, dame tu varita. –le exigió Rose. Su padre la ignoró.

-¿También puedo ir? –preguntó Hugo, mientras entraba a la sala, tragándose una galleta alegremente. Rose fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor.

-No –contesto Ron severamente-. Y no te las comas todas, yo quiero comer algunas.  
Hugo enseñó sus pulgares y se dejó caer junto a su hermana en el sillón. Ron abrazó a Scorpius por los temblorosos hombros, guiándole firmemente al estudio. El menor de los Malfoy le dedicó a su novia una mirada de susto y ésta, a su vez, le dedicó a él una sonrisa que ella deseaba que fuese alentadora, pero que no logró calmarlo.

Ron abrió la sólida puerta de caoba del estudio y le hizo un gesto al chico para que entrase. _"Nadie será capaz de escucharme gritar a través de esta puerta_", pensó Scorpius y casi se pone a llorar.

-Toma asiento, Scorpius. –lo invitó Ron mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, recostándose en su silla de cuero y con las manos entrecruzadas.  
Scorpius se sentó nerviosamente en el sillón frente a él. Se pasó las manos por su rebelde y crecido pelo rubio. _"Sé un hombr_e", se dijo para animarse.

Antes de que Ron pudiese siquiera empezar hablar, él le dijo:  
-Señor Weasley, amo a su hija y jamás haría nada para lastimarla. –su voz se quebró.  
Ron le restó importancia al comentario y empezó con su discurso, el cual había estado planeando desde el día que nació su hija.

-No me cae bien, señor Malfoy.

-Con el debido respeto, señor –lo interrumpió Scorpius sin poderse creer lo valiente que estaba siendo-, creo que usted me está asociando con mi padre y a mí no me gusta mucho que me asocien con él. Así que, si no le molesta, ¿podría pretender por un momento que mi apellido no es Malfoy? –Ron alzó las cejas, sorprendido- Sé que lo que pido no es poco, pero de verdad me gustaría que usted me hablase solo como Scorpius.

-Me parece justo, Scorpius –Ron apretó sus labios-. Pero entenderás que eso no cambia que yo no crea que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señor Weasley.  
Ron no se esperaba esa respuesta. Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, tratando de pensar en algo que decirle. Pero Scorpius le ganó de ante mano:

-Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Rosie, usted no necesita decírmelo –se rió nerviosamente-. Pero estoy intentándolo, de verdad que sí. Usted debe entender cuánto la amo, ella lo es todo para mí.

-Tienes dieciséis. –le dijo el padre de su novia, sin creerle del todo sus palabras.

-Usted era más joven, si lo que me dice Rose es correcto, cuando se enamoró de la señora Weasley. –respondió Scorpius. Sabía esa historia de memoria, a la pelirroja le encantaba contarla.

Ron se quedó perplejo. Por muy nervioso que se viera el chico, de seguro sabía manejar bien lo que decía. No tenía respuestas preparadas para los comentarios de Scorpius.

-¿Estoy siendo descortés? –preguntó Scorpius, ruborizándose hasta la punta de las orejas y, de repente, Ron desarrolló una debilidad por el chico; vio en él un poco de la torpeza de sí mismo a los quince años- Por Merlín, lo siento tanto señor Weasley, no quise serlo. Es sólo que… Estoy tan nervioso… diablos.

-No te preocupes, Scorpius –le dijo Ron-, no es nada personal, nada que ver con tu apellido o tu carencia de pecas. Es solo que, bueno –hizo una pequeña pausa-, creo que ¿tú podes entender cuanto amo a Rose? –levantó una ceja y Scorpius asintió energéticamente- No es nada contigo en particular, es solo que no me puedes caer bien. En realidad, no me puede caer bien el chico que está con mi Rose. Simplemente no puedo. Pero tú no harías nada para lastimarla, ¿o si, Scorpius?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grises estaban abiertos como platos.

-Nunca señor, jamás –dijo-. Quiero protegerla de todo. Ella piensa que soy molestamente sobreprotector –Scorpius bajó su tono de voz y se acercó a Ronde forma conspiratoria- pero usted está de acuerdo conmigo en que ella debe de usar un abrigo cuando está frío afuera, y que no debe de caminar por Hogsmeade por su cuenta ni pasearse sola por el colegio a la noche, ¿verdad? Siempre estoy nervioso de que algo pueda pasarle, creo que usted puede entender eso.

-Puedo entender eso a la perfección y estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Ron se inclinó más hacia él, Scorpius estaba empezando a caerle mejor. No es como si le cayera bien. No, eso sería descabellado. Pero ya no lo odiaba tanto.

Por su parte, Scorpius quería concluir esa conversación antes de meter la pata.

-Señor Weasley, la amo muchísimo y sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, esté conforme y segura. Y ya sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero prometo que nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho por la respuesta del chico.

-No sé tú pero yo me muero de hambre –el pelirrojo se levantó perezosamente y Scorpius se puso de pie de un salto-. Vamos a cenar.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta pero, a unos centímetros de la salida, Ron se detuvo.

-Casi olvidó algo, Scorpius.

-Dígame, señor.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes que Rose tiene una gran cantidad de familiares dispuestos a matar por ella. Y tú sabes cómo es el temperamento en mi familia.

-Sí, lo sé, el de Rose es de temer –afirmó, sonriendo de costado-. Por lo general trato de no hacerla enojar, aunque me gusta la expresión que pone.

Ron se rió.

-Deja de estar tan nervioso. –le dijo, dándole a un sonrojado Scorpius un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

_"Esto salió completamente mal, se suponía que Scorpius debería estar llorando, no que me caería bien el hijo de Malfoy. Maldición, eres estúpido Ronald Weasley"_, pensó Ron mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Qué tal le parecieron los Chudley Cannons? A mi parecer jugaron bastante bien –comenzó Scorpius-, pero, si me pregunta, para mí Viktor Krum ya necesita retirarse. Nunca fue muy bueno en realidad, siempre tiene expresión de presumido en la cara.

Ron sonrió, quizás tener de yerno a Scorpius no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado! Y los/las invito a dejar un review :)**


End file.
